gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Sea Adventure: A Venables
Chapter I- London, 1739 It is a time for a sea adventure with Captain ishamel venables and Joseph Bowdain at their ship the H.M.S Red Stallion, It was a foggy morning on the H.M.S Red stallion when ishamel woke up from his cabin, he finally put on his Captain uniform and saluted to Mr. Bowdain, mr. bowdain said" Good morning sir!, how was your sleep?". He replies back said" It's was quite alright and I hope you didn't stay up all night to get the ship to work". He walk on deck to see the couple of sailors working on deck, Mr. Bowdain said" Sir, Admiral Johanathan Goldtimbers would like to see you at the Admiralty at once!". He response back, "Very well then, I shall see you at Six bells". He started to hook on his cape and got on his boat to return back to shore. He finally smell the sea air and the birds flying around in the air, he step off of the boat and walk into the admiralty . He walk in the couple of the hallway and enter in Mr.goldtimbers's office, he said" Good morning Admiral!, how are you today?". Johnny reponse back, "I'm doing fine, and We've a problem one of our ship is missing the" Black mariner". Ishamel reponse back, " The Black Mariner?, is that Commodore Blake?". He sip a glass of wine while johnny was speaking with him, he said" Your Mission is to find him and bring him back to england!". He saluted to johnny and then he left for his ship, then he saw his wife coming to see him. Caternia said" Hello my love, how are you today?". He reponse back and said that he was quite alright. She gave him a pack of glove to use him for the ship, he said" Thank you my love, and I shall miss you very much!". She kiss him for a good bye and left to their house, ishamel arrive back on the boat, and then went back to the ship. He got back on deck and saluted to his four lieutenants, and his boatswain mates. He said to Boatswain mates, "Hello Matthew and styles, how was your day yesterday?". Matthew said" Quite indeed sir!, and styles isn't feeling so good today he was drinking too much of rum!". Ishamel order him to take him to the sick bay and he enter his cabin with Mr. Bowdain, he told Joseph "Mr. Bowdain, tell the lietuenant to report at my cabin at three bells is that clear?". Bowdain replies" Aye, aye sir". He saluted back to ishamel and left for deck. Ishamel fear what will happen to blake in france or will their journey be dangerous?. Chapter II, Atlantic Ocean, 1739 Ishamel went on deck with Mr. bowdain and Mr.Prowse, then ishamel said" Mr. Prowse how long have you been at sea?". He response back," Sir, 15 years and 11 at Master why?". Ishamel was looking down and he said" Just wondering Mr. Prowse!". He look at the sailors working down on the deck and he hears some babbling down the deck,he order Mr. Plankwrecker to check it out!. Mr. Plankwrecker started walking downstair and order the men to calm down at once under of ishamel orders.He return back on deck and said nothing about the fight, ishamel said" Mr. Bowdain we will have to rescue Blake in france! is that clear?". Mr. Bowdain understand what ishamel told him to, he went down on deck to check on the marines while ishamel went into his cabin, he put his sword on the table and sat down on his chair and wrote some reports on the ship and himself. Then He hear a knock from somebody, he said" Enter". Mr. Bowdain said" Sir! we have a fog! what are your orders".He got up and went outside, he walk on his deck with his lieutenant and his two midshipmen. He said" Stupid fog, My god I hope this will be gone!". Mr. Bowdain spotted a french frigate and "SHIP TO STARBOARD!" He cried out!. The french fire their starboard on the red stallion, there were ton of explosive on the ship and hit some couple of the marines, then ishamel try to take some cover, he said" MR.,BOWDAIN, TELL THE MEN TO OPEN FIRE ON THE FRENCH!". Mr. Bowdain said" Aye aye sir!".he salute back and order the sailors to fire on the french ship, he see the sailors firing their cannon on the french and then the french started to surrender to ishamel and his ship, he said" Captain ishamel venables of his Britannic Majsty H.M.S Red Stallion". The french captain said" I'll not attempt to escape but I will be your prisoner for the rest of the war". Ishamel was pleased and he took his sword, order the marines to lock him up in the cage with the rest of prisoners. Ishamel said" We are running on time we must rescue blake!. Chapter III, France port, 1739 As ishamel was eating his breakfast in hsi office, then mr. bowdain enter the office and said" Sir! shall we anchor and you and me go to shore to disguse as frenchman?". Ishamel wipe his mouth with a napkin and said" Aye lieutenant get me a french clothes at once!". Then ishamel went to his bunk and change his clothes to the french fisherman clothes. He close his door and went on deck, he said to Midshipmen Reily "You are in charge here mr. reily if I am not back..." Mr. reily response" Shall set haste to england at once!". He got off the boat and got on the longboat with mr. bowdain, he finally smell some sea air and started to row his boat on his way to the french shore. He got off of the boat same as mr. bowdain did, he push the boat to shore and gave bowdain a pistol. He said"Follow me we must find secrets on the french coastland!". He said" Aye aye sir and sir!". While Midshipmen Plankwrecker was looking through his scope, he told mr.prowse" Half a hour of watch Mr.Prowse!". He replies back and said" Aye aye sir and sir?". He said aye to mr. prowse" What will happen to them?". Mr. Plankwrecker didn't repsonse back and then went to deck and watch the sailors. Ishamel and mr. bowdain were walking then started to crouch down, He started to see some french camp and mr. bowdain said"Sir!, I believe the french are busy during the war time!". Ishamel replies "War?, This camp is for a invasion forces we must get word to admiral goldtimbers". Then some french soldiers spotted ishamel and mr.bowdain, "Now the time to go! joseph!". They got up and started to run from the french troops, then ishamel could hear some bullet attacking them while the bullet were started to fly in the air, he sight some two french troop, he said mr. bowdain "ready to shoot them!". They started to hide from the bushes and then fire some shot on the french troop and took their musket away.Then they went to the shore and mr. bowdain started to stand and aim!, ishamel said" Not the time to make a stand joseph!". He fire a shot on the french soldier and then the soldier fell down. He got on his boat and started to rowing back to their ship in one piece!. Chapter VI, France Port, 1739 Ishamel and mr.bowdain went on board, then mr.prowse said to ishamel" Sir! ENEMY FRIGATE COMING IN!". He order the marines in front rank while the sailors were loading the cannon. Mr. Prowse said" Sir the french broadside will have us in five seconds!'. Ishamel pull out his pistol and aim at the french officer, he said" Fire!". The H.M.S Red stallion started firing on the france ship and it's blew up the magazine cargo in it and ishamel order matthew to pick up any prisoners!. Matthew went on the long boat with the sailors, as they were trying to pick up some prisoners up. Ishamel went to his cabin and started to work on his report, the door knocked and ishamel allow him to come in, it was midshipman plankwrecker, he replies "Yes mr. plankwrecker?". "Sir I wish to scout on the island with you to spy on militry secret!. Ishamel wrote down some informs and said yes to peter. Later in the morning ishamel said" Peter you are with me to scout the french I believe and any question?". Nobody answer and the longboat started to row the boat to shore and ishamel said to the sergeant of marines "Sergeant of marines, If you see any french you may retreat back to the ship is that clear?", "Aye aye sir" he saluted and said. Chapter V, South of Brest, 1739 Ishamel and peter started walking and crawling through the field, he see some french troops marching into their base, He said" Careful there a lot of enemies around here so let just find some informs". They walk through the forest, and saw some two guards, then he sneak up to them and hit one of them to the ground as peter did to the other guard. They walk toward to the house and climb over the roof, and saw some french cannons. He said" A French Cannon?, I don't see no ships....". They walk back to the beaches, then the sergeant said" SIR Watch out!". The french troops started firing on the men, then ishamel said" Marines make ready.... Present! FIRE!". They fire some couple of shots on the french and they started to retreat to the boat, then Mr.Prowse said" Sir! We could see the enemy fleet, shall I attack them?". Then Bowdain and matthews came on board, and saluted to ishamel "We shall go after them and mr. bowdain orders the seaman for a battle station!". The seaman started loading some cannons ball in their cannon, then ishamel order bowdain to open fire, the cannons started firing on the french ships, and Mr. Prowse said" Sir! Listen it's the french ships they are sinking!". The ships started to sink down in the ocean, ishamel saw a french commanding officer came on board with a pistol, ishamel aim at him" I think I had my share of this ship, but I will shoot you now wolfe". Wolfe said and ishamel shot him already, ishamel said" We shall return to england! and good job men! I think we are done here!".The marines and seaman started to cheer, and celebrate with everyone, Bowdain said to ishamel "Merry christmas sir!","Ah yes you too Joseph". They return to england and ishamel stay there with his wife and kids. THE END Category:Venables & Wellington Entertainment